The Eldest of Dragons
by Printrainbow
Summary: With his father passed just four months ago. Hiccup has full responsibility of the Village now, he still wants to Travel and spend time with his friends and family but being Chief takes time away from that, it also does not help that new and more powerful dragons have suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but using this, he can go on an adventure with his friends.


**Hi everyone! I am getting back into writing, i hope you all like this one. This is 4 months after Hiccup became chief of Berk**

Hiccup and Astrid were both away from Berk, Discovering more islands and mountains that reach out of the ocean waters, and also having a picnic in a wide, calm plains they both decided to rest at. Astrid rode on toothless with Hiccup, leaving behind Stormfly at their homeland. Hiccup was drawing a map of the location around them and from what he can see. His lover was sitting next to him with a sandwich in her hand, watching him but also getting annoyed that he is not eating with her. Yes, Hiccup may be Chief now and knows that he needs to watch over the village, but he does want to still be Hiccup and go sight seeing around the world.

"Hiccup, eat your food or Toothless will eat it." She said to him, pushing on his shoulder to get his attention from the map.

"Hey!" He said aloud as he noted her pushing him. "Fine, okay I'll eat." He said before kissing her lips real quick, he then reached around to grab a sandwich from the basket that was behind them. Toothless was resting next to Astrid, his head on her lap as she pets him. Hearing him purr, a sign that he likes it a lot.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked The Chief of Berk. The open field they both rest in was huge, seem to spread out a mile or so.

"Yeam puf et nohing ike ye..." She looked at him, wondering why he is talking like that, but found out real quick. He was stuffing his face with the sandwich he grabbed.

"What?" She asked him, anger in her voice.

He quickly gulped it down, trying to not choke on it.

"I said it's nothing like you." He said while looking at her eyes, smiling all the while.

"Shutup..." She stared at him, not trying to hide her blush from him, but she did smile too.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips again, but this one being longer than the last.

"Hm!" She lean into the kiss but was a little surprised by the act.

He pulled back from her lips, still looking into her eyes.

"I think we need to get back to Berk." He said with a little worry in his voice. Concern for his own Kingdom.

"Oh Hiccup! Berk is fine... and you had to kill the mood too..." She said, pouting, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I am sorry, ill make it up to you, i promise." He said as he stands up, Toothless raising his head to attention, looking at his master and friend.

"Come on buddy, it's time to get up." Toothless quickly got up, wagging his tail around as he jumped around them, getting excited that they are about to fly again. Astrid helped Hiccup pack up and gets things ready to take off.

"You promised, right?" She asked him as they both sit on Toothless, Hiccup hocking himself up on the equipment on Toothless's back.

"Yes, I promise Astrid." He said as he looked back at her. The thing is, with him being Chief now, they both don't get a lot of time together now. Speeches, meetings, laws and judging crimes, making sure everything is fine in the Village takes a lot of time from him, making it really hard to spend time with his love ones and friends, so much work.

Sometime later, The three were in the sky, flying over rock formations and other small islands, Heading home to make sure everything is the same as they left it, well sadly for them, it has changed, but just a little bit, maybe.

When their eyes finally caught sight of the village, they noticed a dead dragon. A Huge Dead Dragon. Like a Red Death! just laying there on the side of the island, most of it settle in the ocean, though it's head and its middle rest on the land.

"What in the world!?" Astrid screamed loudly from behind Hiccup, The young Chief was speechless, he didn't know what was going on. Toothless was watching the body, not even a swell of anger in him, already knowing the Giant is not with the living anymore.

"I don't know either Astrid." He said as they soon land near it, where other Vikings wait, seeing the Chief return with a surprised face to show them all, though, they are just as surprised as he was.

Gobber approached Hiccup, his mother behind Gobber.

"Lad, don't we have a heck of a story to tell ya." He said to him, both of them looking at **The Fallen Giant.**

**Sorry for the small start, The next chapter will be bigger! Please Review! It motivates me to continue!**


End file.
